Une affaire pas comme les autres !
by Ginie74
Summary: Quand le destin s'acharne...


Auteur: Ginie

Email : 

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario et de la CBS…

Genre : Romance (H/M)

Rating : Pour tout le monde

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : ????

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Sylvie pour son aide et sa relecture

Une décision qui peut tout changer

Ca commence juste après le Paraguay, l'Amiral n'a pas repris Harm et il n'a pas connu Mattie….

Appartement de Harm  
Union Station  
Washington DC

Un orage venait d'éclater au-dessus de la Capitale, le ciel déversait des trombes d'eau, des nuages noirs semblaient raser les toits. Dans son appartement, Harmon Rabb Junior avait l'esprit aussi tourmenté que la météo. Il tournait en rond du salon à la chambre et inversement. A bout de rage, il tapa du poing sur le bureau, envoyant à terre plusieurs objets dont la photo de son père !

Il s'arrêta net, ramassant le précieux cliché, le verre protecteur avait résisté…. Un miracle ! Il eut un sourire attendri envers ce portrait qui ne le quittait jamais.

«Désolé Papa… Je ne suis qu'un idiot…. Pourquoi me suis-je laisser guider par mes sentiments ? J'ai tout perdu… Mon boulot au JAG, celui à la CIA et pour couronner le tout, Elle…. Le message a été clair ! Elle m'a franchement dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de « nous »…. J'ai tout perdu … Tout et pour qui ? Cet abruti de Webb qui a failli la faire tuer dans une de ses histoires insensées. Sincèrement Papa je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ! Mais c'est ma faute… Si j'avais su lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, au bon moment… Mais non, j'ai toujours voulu respecter ce fichu règlement… Ou je l'ai cru… J'avais peut-être peur de m'engager tout simplement…. Maintenant c'est trop tard….. ».

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme son long monologue. Il avait tout perdu, ses amis, son travail, et surtout Mac !

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il ne décrocha pas, attendant que le répondeur lui révèle la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Harm, répondez-moi, je sais que vous êtes chez vous ….

Les yeux rivés sur l'appareil, il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Oh non ! Par pour le moment en tout cas…

« Sarah Mackenzie, vous m'avez eu une fois, mais c'est fini. Vous ne m'aurez plus…. »

Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, il prit son téléphone…

- J'aimerais réserver une place San Diego, s'il vous plaît.  
- Nous avons un vol, ce soir 22h00, est-ce que cela vous conviendrait Monsieur ?  
- C'est parfait  
- La réservation sera à quel nom ?  
- Harmon Rabb Jr  
- Votre place est réservé Monsieur Rabb. Le billet est à votre disposition à nos guichets  
- Merci Mademoiselle.  
- A votre service Monsieur.

Il raccrocha à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Quitter Washington était sans doute la meilleure solution, mais elle ne réglait pas tout ! Il alla cependant préparer ses bagages.

Il avait la journée devant lui. Il ne voulait plus revenir ici, il lui fallait donc ranger toutes ses affaires, et mettre tous ses meubles, dans un garde meubles après avoir averti le propriétaire. Il était un peu plus de 20 h 00 quand tout fut réglé. Il décida de partir, il prendrait un léger repas à Dulles.

Aéroport Dulles - Washington DC

Il déposa ses valises et prit son billet. Il était triste de quitter cette ville. Il laissait derrière lui plus de dix années de sa vie, de sa carrière. Des amis sincères, il songea à AJ. Jr et aux enfants qu'il n'aurait pas….. Mais c'était mieux comme ça, il ne voulait plus souffrir pour ou à cause d'elle. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, il le savait. Tout comme il était certain de jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme il l'aimait « Elle »…

Il prit son avion, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Malgré la destination qu'il avait choisie, il n'avait rien dit de ses intentions à sa Mère !

Pendant ce temps, Mac arrivait au pied de l'immeuble de Harm. Ne voyant pas de lumière, elle décida qu'il valait mieux revenir demain. Mais elle eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle prit une grande inspiration, hésita quelques minutes et monta …

Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Sachant où il mettait son double de clés, elle ouvrit la porte… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'appartement pratiquement vide. Il était parti ! Mais pourquoi et ou ?

Elle se laissa glisser à terre au milieu de l'appartement, puis prenant sa tête entre les mains, elle commença à pleurer. Elle resta un moment ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit son portable et composa un numéro….

- Allo ?  
- Allo, Madame Burnett ?  
- Oui…  
- Bonsoir, c'est le Colonel Mackenzie…  
- Oh ! Bonsoir Mac, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Harm est parti ! Je suis dans son appartement, il est vide…. Ses vêtements, ses objets personnels et même ses meubles ont été déménagés... …  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Tout est de ma faute !

Mac raconta à Trish toute « l'histoire du Paraguay »…

- Voilà. Vous savez tout ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux….  
- Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune possibilité entre vous ?  
- Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, Cette affaire m'avait secouée et lui ne m'a pas dit exactement ce qu'il ressentait.  
- Vous saviez qu'il a démissionné pour aller à votre recherche ?  
- Oui Madame…  
- Et ce n'est pas une preuve assez importante pour vous ?  
- Sur le moment je n'en ai pas eu conscience… Et je crois que j'ai eu peur…  
- Peur ? De quoi ?  
- Qu'il ait fait ça sur un coup de tête.  
- Si vous connaissez bien mon fils, vous savez qu'il ne fait rien sur un coup de tête.  
- Oui, maintenant je me rends compte. J'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
- Il est parti sans prévenir, sans me donner la possibilité de m'expliquer. Il ne veut plus me voir !  
- Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas où il est. Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous préviendrais…  
- Merci beaucoup Madame.  
- Pas de Madame, Mac, moi c'est Trish ! Vous pouvez venir à La Jolla quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours la bienvenue.  
- Merci, ça me touche énormément.  
- Mais de rien, c'est avec grand plaisir.  
- Alors à bientôt Trish.  
- A bientôt Mac.

Elle raccrocha, essuya ses yeux. Personne ne savait où était passé Harm, les Roberts, pas plus que sa propre Mère !.....

« Bon pilote, tu m'as abandonnée, mais je te retrouverai par n'importe quel moyen… Mais j'y arriverai. »

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans aucun signes de Harm. Trish téléphonait au moins une fois par semaine, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait remarqué que Mac n'allait pas très bien…

- Mac, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui ça va… J'ai beaucoup de travail.  
- Je ne vous crois pas…  
- Vous avez raison, je n'en peux plus, j'aimerais savoir où il est et comment il va… Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles ?  
- Non hélas ! Je m'inquiète aussi…. Même s'il lui est déjà arrivé de rester sans appeler durant plusieurs semaines.  
- Trish, j'ai pris une décision. J'y songe depuis plusieurs jours, je vais démissionner…..  
- Avez-vous bien réfléchi, c'est toute votre carrière que vous mettez en balance.  
- Je le sais ! Harm a fait la même chose pour moi !  
- Mais vous étiez en danger ! ,  
- Oui ! C'est certain. Mais ici au JAG, ce n'est plus la même chose sans lui, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, il faut que je le retrouve… Je lui dois bien ça…  
- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- J'ai pensé que s'il a quitté Washington, il n'a pu se rendre que dans deux endroits, à Belleville chez sa Grand-mère et il n'y est pas. Ou dans votre région. Même s'il ne s'est pas manifesté.  
- C'est bien réfléchi…. Et si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors faites-le. Nous vous accueillerons de grand cœur. Il y a une maison à louer dans notre rue, si ça vous intéresse, je connais les propriétaires…  
- C'est très gentil, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour tout régler ici…  
- Je comprends. Prenez votre temps, je serais très heureuse de vous avoir près de nous.  
- Je serais très heureuse aussi, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, ça me fera beaucoup de bien de vous avoir près de moi.  
- Moi aussi Mac ! Dites-moi quand tout sera fait de votre côté. ET prévenez-moi de votre arrivée, j'irai vous chercher à l'aéroport.  
- C'est promis Trish, merci pour tout, à bientôt.  
- A bientôt.

Mac raccrocha, partit prendre sa douche, le moral n'était pas très haut… Demain, elle parlerait à l'Amiral.

QG JAG Falls Church  
Virginie – Le lendemain matin.

Mac arriva tôt et se dirigeant vers son bureau, rencontra Bud.

- Bonjour Madame

- Madame ??  
- Pardon Bud, je suis désolée…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, est ce que tout va bien Madame ?  
- Ca va, ça va…

Coastes arriva à ce moment là.

- Madame, l'Amiral vous attend dans son bureau.  
- Merci Jen, j'arrive tout de suite. A plus tard Bud…  
- A plus tard Madame.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Amiral.

- Vous pouvez y aller Madame. Il vous attend.  
- Merci Jen.

Mac frappa la porte.

- Entrez !!  
- Colonel Mackenzie au rapport selon vos ordres, Amiral.  
- Repos Colonel.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
- Je voulais vous voir. J'ai remarqué…. Disons que j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas très bien ces derniers temps…. Je m'inquiète pour vous Mac.  
- Je voulais justement venir vous voir, à ce sujet Amiral…. Voilà …. J'ai bien réfléchi, je vais vous remettre ma démission, et quitter Washington…  
- Mais Mac !…. Que ce passe-t-il ???... C'est à cause de Rabb ? C'est cela !  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, il s'agit de ma vie privée…  
- Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute, n'est ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas repris et il est parti…  
- Je dirais plutôt que c'est « de notre faute » à tous les deux, la mienne pour lui avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de « nous »…. La vôtre pour ne pas lui avoir rendu son poste au JAG ! Il a tout perdu. Et j'ai également perdu l'homme que j'aime… Je veux tout tenter pour le retrouver. Ce n'est pas ici que j'y parviendrai, je dois faire des recherches, c'est la seule chose qui compte maintenant, je suis désolée Monsieur !  
- Etes-vous sûr Mac ? Et si vous ne le retrouviez pas, ou s'il ne voulait plus de vous ? Vous auriez tout quitté pour rien ….  
- Il l'a bien fait lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire aussi.  
- Je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis…  
- Non Monsieur, il y a un moment que j'y pense.  
- Bien, demain matin vous serez rendue à la vie civile.  
- Merci Monsieur, j'aimerais avoir mon après midi, j'ai un déménagement à préparer, et quelques dispositions à prendre pour mon appartement.  
- Entendu ! Vous répartirez vos dossiers entre le Lieutenant Roberts et le Capitaine Turner.  
- A vos ordres Monsieur. Merci pour tout.

Mac se dirigea vers la porte, avant de la refermer, elle se retourna.

- Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, ça je vous le promets.  
- Merci, faites attention à vous Marin's  
- Promis Amiral.

Elle sortit du bureau, et appela tout le monde.

- Voilà, je voulais vous l'annoncer moi-même. Je viens de donner ma démission. Je pense aller m'installer en Californie, et essayer de retrouver le Cap… Harm.  
- Madame, êtes vous sûre ? Pourquoi nous quitter ? Nous pourrions vous aider ici…  
- Je ne le crois pas Harriett ! Avec Bud venez dans mon bureau… Merci à tous

Bud et Harriett suivirent Mac, une fois arrivés, elle ferma la porte.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je quitte le JAG. Harm a disparu depuis des semaines, je ne sais pas où il est, tout comme sa Mère ! Je suis inquiète pour lui, il faut que je le retrouve, en restant ici, je n'y arriverai pas.  
- Je vous comprends bien, mais ne nous oubliez pas, et il y a AJ Junior, retrouvez son parrain et revenez au plus vite.  
- C'est promis Harriett, je vous tiendrai informés. Embrassez AJ Junior pour nous.  
- Ce sera fait Madame.

Mac prit Harriett dans ses bras, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya du revers de sa main.

- Je vais distribuer mes dossiers, puis je m'en vais. Plus vite je pars, plus vite je le retrouve…  
- Donnez-nous des nouvelles, s'il vous plaît Madame.  
- Harriett, il n'y a plus de Madame, c'est Mac ou Sarah, d'accord ? Et je vous l'ai promis, je vous téléphonerai de temps en temps.

Bud et Harriett quittèrent le bureau, Harriett avait les larmes aux yeux. De son côté, Mac toute aussi émue, commença à trier ses dossiers, classer divers documents et les redistribua comme demandé par l'Amiral. Un coup d'oeil sur son bureau vide, lui confirma que tout était en ordre. Elle sortit de son bureau, après un dernier regard vers ses amis, elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur ! Une page de sa vie se tournait …. Elle arriva chez elle, une demi-heure plus tard, les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Harm où es tu ? Pourquoi es tu parti sans rien dire… Tu me manques tellement…. »

Elle prit son portable, elle composa le numéro de Harm, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait essayé de le joindre, mais sans réponse. Elle se dit que peut être cette fois ci… Elle laissa sonner, et sonner encore, mais toujours rien ! Elle déposa son portable sur la table basse et se leva. Elle commencerait ses cartons cette après midi, en attendant elle grignota ce qu'elle trouva dans le réfrigérateur. En quelques jours elle régla ses affaires, rangea son appartement. Elle emportait avec elle outre ses vêtements utilisables sous le climat Californien, quelques objets personnels, les meubles les plus précieux allaient dans un garde-meuble. Un matin, elle prit son portable.

- Résidence Burnett  
- Trish, c'est Mac  
- Oh, Mac, comment allez-vous ?  
- Ca peut aller, je suis presque prête. Je prends mon avion demain à 14 h 00.  
- Très bien, je vous attendrai à l'aéroport.  
- Merci beaucoup Trish.  
- De rien, à demain.  
- A demain.

Elle raccrocha et finit de fermer ses dernières caisses, elle n'avait qu'une envie, de partir d'ici et retrouver Harm au plus vite. Elle alla se coucher pour la dernière fois dans son appartement. Le lendemain matin, elle décida de retourner à celui de Harm.

Appartement de Harm  
Union Station  
Washington DC

Elle entra ayant gardé les clés. Mais toujours aucun signe de lui, rien n'avait bougé, elle décida de lui laisser un mot au cas où il reviendrait.

« Harm,  
Vous êtes parti sans rien dire. Pourquoi ? Je suis très inquiète, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j'ai quitté le JAG… Je vais vivre désormais en Californie, près de votre Mère. Je suis décidée à vous retrouver… Si vous voyez cette lettre, c'est que vous serez revenu à Washington. Alors je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, donner de vos nouvelles, même par l'intermédiaire de votre mère, si vous ne voulez plus me parler. Mais faites-le moi savoir, vous me manquez Pilote, j'ai énormément de mal à vivre sans vous. J'aimerais aussi qu'on s'explique sur ce qu'il c'est passé au Paraguay… J'ai fait la pire bêtise de ma vie, et maintenant je le regrette. Je tiens énormément à vous Harm, prenez soin de vous ….

Sarah »

Elle déposa la lettre sur le bar, bien en vue, et sortit de l'appartement. Elle retourna chez elle où les déménageurs avaient déjà chargé la plupart de ses affaires. Elle ferma sa valise, s'assit dessus, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Courage Sarah, il le faut, on va le retrouver…. »

Les déménageurs avaient fini. L'un d'eux l'appela, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Désolé de vous déranger Mademoiselle Mackenzie, mais nous avons terminé.  
- Oh merci, je vous téléphonerai pour vous donner ma nouvelle adresse.  
- Entendu, à bientôt et bon voyage.  
- Merci.

Il partit et elle attrapa sa valise, et s'apprêta à sortir mais au dernier moment elle se retourna, se rappelant toutes les soirées qu'elle avait passées, ici avec Harm !... Elle ferma finalement la porte et laissa au passage, les clés à la concierge, avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour monter directement dans l'avion, elle s'installa, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Arrivée à San Diego, elle rejoignit Trish.

- Bonjour Sarah, vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Bonjour Trish, oui j'ai rattrapé un peu de sommeil en retard.  
- Parfait ! Venez, vous allez vous installez chez nous quelques jours, le temps de préparer la maison  
- C'est très gentil, merci pour tout.  
- Arrêtez de me remercier tout le temps, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir près de nous.

Elles se prirent la main et sortirent de l'aéroport, direction La Jolla.

Maison Burnett  
La Jolla - Californie

Franck attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Franck, pourrais-tu venir nous aider s'il te plaît.  
- Bien sûr ! Bonjour Mac, soyez la bienvenue.  
- Bonjour Franck ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de m'accueillir ainsi.  
- Venez entrez…

Mac s'avança, elle avait toujours admiré cette maison, elle voulut déposer son sac, mais Trish l'appela…

- Je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre, comme cela vous pourrez vous installer calmement, pendant ce temps je nous prépare un petit encas.  
- Je vous suis…  
- Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…  
- C'est parfait, mais ce n'est pas la chambre de Harm ?  
- Non, elle est juste à côté, si vous voulez y aller… Et la salle de bain est au fond du couloir.  
- Je ne voudrais pas aller dans sa chambre sans son accord.  
- Vous avez le mien, et puis il n'est pas là… Donc…  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Faites comme bon vous semble, je vous laisse ranger vos affaires.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide et Trish s'en alla, laissant Mac déballer ses affaires, quand elle eut terminé, elle descendit.

- J'ai fini de tout ranger, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…  
- Mac !!! Gronda Franck d'un air faussement bourru.

Ils s'installèrent à table, et discutèrent.

- Cet après midi nous irons voir la maison.  
- Merci, d'avoir demandé d'attendre que je la vois.  
- Vous savez, je connais les propriétaires, ils sont très gentils.  
- Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Ne vous préoccupez pas de nous, lui dit Franck avec un grand sourire.  
- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.  
- Je commence à vous connaître et je sais que mon fils compte énormément pour vous. Vous venez d'abandonner votre carrière pour le retrouver, pour moi, c'est une très belle preuve… D'amour !  
- Il l'a fait pour moi !... Hélas je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça, la peur a pris le dessus.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le retrouver, je vous le promets. Harm n'est pas un garçon fantasque. Il est parti soigner ses peines dans son coin, il a toujours agi ainsi. Et je suis certaine que dans peu de temps nous en aurons des nouvelles. Maintenant, si nous allions la voir cette maison ? Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
- Je vous suis… J'ai hâte de la découvrir !  
- Alors allons-y Sarah ! Oh pardon, Mac…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah ! Peu de personne le font, mais cela ne me gêne pas.  
- Ca me ferait très plaisir, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus joli. ET puis ça me fait aussi penser à ma belle mère.  
- Bien sûr, après tout c'est mon prénom…  
- Bon nous pouvons y aller maintenant…

Elles partirent visiter la maison. En arrivant, Sarah ne sut que dire ! Elle était magnifique, située au bord de la plage, tout comme celle des Burnett. Trish la tira de ses pensées.

- Alors qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Elle est superbe ! J'aimerais rencontrer les propriétaires afin de savoir le montant du loyer. Je n'ai plus de travail, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop élevé…  
- Le propriétaire ? Vous l'avez devant vous. Et pour le loyer ne vous souciez pas de cela, vous pouvez vivre autant que vous le voudrez !  
- Mais…. Cette maison est à vous ?  
- Oui, je l'avais achetée pour Harm, espérant qu'il vienne habiter un jour près de nous, ou y prendre ses vacances tant qu'il demeurerait dans la Marine… En attendant je l'ai louée.  
- Oh !!! Il ne sera fâché si j'occupe un peu sa maison ?  
- Non du tout, il ne sait rien de son existence.  
- Je vais vous paraître lassante avec mes remerciements, mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement ! dit-elle en riant. C'est un merveilleux endroit merci beaucoup…  
- Allons téléphoner, pour récupérer vos meubles…  
- Oui et je vais pouvoir commencer mes recherches.  
- Sarah ! Ecoutez-moi. Faites attention à vous mon petit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Que vous soyez déçue.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Sauriez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore encore ?… Les yeux de Mac devinrent plus sombres encore.  
- Ecoutez vous me mettez dans l'embarras car j'ai promis de ne rien dire…...  
- ….. Mac fixait Trish, incapable de prononcer un mot  
- Mais je ne peux plus me taire. Il était si malheureux au téléphone lors de son dernier appel. Quand je vous regarde, quel gâchis. Vous êtes dans le même état tous les deux, je ne peux plus vous laisser continuer comme ça. Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils dans cet état pour aucunes femmes.  
- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel vide pour aucuns de mes ex petits amis. Même pour Mic avec qui je devais me marier. Je ne veux qu'une chose, être avec lui… Il me manque à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, je l'aime tellement.  
- Je sais Sarah, venez à la maison, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Elles retournèrent à la maison de Trish. Arrivées sur la terrasse, cette dernière lui montra un ensemble de maisons un peu plus loin.

- Vous voyez la maison, là bas tout en haut de la colline, la dernière ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Il est là…. Il a acheté cette maison quand il est arrivé ici. Nous ne l'avons su il y a quelques semaines à peine. Il m'a téléphoné pour m'avertir et m'a demander de n'en rien dire. Il ne veut voir personne. Je lui ai parlé de vous et des Roberts. Je lui ai dit votre inquiétude à son sujet, que vous aviez démissionné pour afin de le chercher. Il a été très surpris.  
- Lui avez-vous parlé de ma venue ici ?  
- Non je n'ai rien dit de ce déménagement. Je crois que c'est à vous de lui dire quand vous serez prête…  
- Je vais y aller tout de suite, il faut que je le vois …  
- Sarah ! Ne brusquez pas les choses. Vous n'avez pas de recherches à faire, alors prenez votre temps et surtout essayez de ne plus vous fâcher tous les deux…  
- J'aimerais tellement le voir…  
- Je sais …. Venez…

Trish la prit dans ses bras, Sarah pleurait doucement sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne comprenait qu'une chose : il ne voulait plus la voir, et c'était de sa faute. Elle essuya ses larmes et partit vers la plage, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle s'installa sur le sable et prit sa tête entre ses mains… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-elle aller le voir ou attendre ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Toutefois, il était là bien vivant, et à deux pas de là où elle vivait…..

Elle resta là encore un moment puis rentra. Elle ne vit pas l'homme caché derrière une haie la suivant du regard jusqu'au moment ou elle rentra dans la maison. Quand elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il poussa un soupir de tristesse.

« Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Est-ce que ma mère lui aurait dit ? Il va falloir que nous parlions Sarah Mackenzie, mais pas maintenant… »

Il retourna chez lui, s'installa dans son fauteuil, réfléchit encore et encore…. Il finit par s'endormir, des images de Sarah plein la tête.

De son côté Sarah n'arrivait pas à dormir. Accoudée à la fenêtre elle observait la maison de Harm. La lumière y brillait, il ne dormait pas ! Elle pensa qu'elle devait aller le voir, mais se ravisa, elle craignait sa réaction.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, prit l'album photos qu'elle avait emporté avec elle…. En le feuilletant, elle tomba sur la photo d'eux deux avec AJ Junior… Ils avaient l'air d'une famille. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, elle finit par se coucher, ne lâchant pas sa photo. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit enfin, épuisée par une longue journée.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi, elle prit une douche et descendit, elle rencontra Franck.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Je suis désolée de me lever si tard !  
- Tant mieux ! Ne vous excusez pas. Trish est sur la terrasse, si vous la cherchez…  
- Merci Franck.

Sarah alla rejoindre Trish sur la terrasse.

- Bonjour Trish.  
- Oh !! Sarah, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.  
- Désolée de me lever si tard et de vous avoir fait peur…  
- Ce n'est rien ! J'étais dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas grave… Et vous aviez grand besoin de sommeil.  
- Je suis aussi très souvent dans mes pensées… J'ai très bien dormi, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil….  
- Je sais, je vous ai entendue…  
- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…  
- J'ai le sommeil léger et vous ne m'avez pas dérangée. Cessez de dire des bêtises s'il vous plaît…

Sarah s'installa sur la balancelle à côté de Trish…

- Je peux …. ????

Trish acquiesça, elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre ….

- Merci, j'en ai besoin. J'ai décidé d'aller le voir… Il le faut…  
- Je comprends, c'est très difficile pour moi aussi de le savoir tout près et d'être privée de sa présence…  
- Merci de votre réconfort, d'être là pour moi ! Harm faisait cela autrefois….  
- Je le sais !  
- Je vais tout essayer pour arranger les choses avec lui.  
- Je vous fais confiance, et dites-lui que j'aimerais le voir, et lui parler.  
- Je passerai le message, promis Trish ! A tout à l'heure.  
- A tout à l'heure.

Sarah se changea, elle mit une longue jupe et un petit débardeur blanc. C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'une demie heure plus tard elle se dirigea vers la maison de Harm. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita à frapper.

Elle respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse ! Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne répondait pas, peut être qu'il ne voulait pas la voir ? Etait-il parti faire une course, elle se décida à attendre un moment…

Deux heures passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se leva profondément déçue et repartit en direction de chez Trish.

Pendant ce temps, Harm la regarda partir, caché à l'étage, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui ouvrir, il n'était pas prêt à « l'affronter », pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie la tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Quand il ne la vit plus, il prit sa voiture en direction de San Diego, il se retrouva dans un bar où il commanda une bière, puis deux…

Plus les heures passaient, plus il buvait. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans le bar et après l'avoir observé un long moment, vint s'installer juste à côté de lui.

- Bonjour !  
- Salut !  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme…  
- Non pas vraiment…. Et vous êtes ??  
- Clara Madison et vous ? Elle répondit presque timidement, subjuguée par le magnifique regard bleu qui venait de se poser sur elle  
- Harmon Rabb Junior !  
- Harmon ?  
- Eh oui, j'ai hérité du prénom de mon père.  
- Prénom peu connu…  
- Et très difficile à porter… Mes amis m'appellent Harm.  
- Ah bon ! Et que faites vous dans la vie ?  
- Là ça devient compliqué…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'étais avocats dans la Marine  
- Etais ?  
- Oui « étais », j'ai démissionné, il y a quelques mois…  
- Est-ce que ce serait trop indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ?  
- A cause d'une femme…  
- Une femme ???  
- Oui elle était ma coéquipière depuis 9 ans. Elle est partie sur une mission très dangereuse, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai demandé à notre supérieur d'aller aller à son aide, et il a refusé….  
- Et vous avez démissionné pour aller la chercher…  
- Oui et quand je l'ai sortie de cette sale embrouille, elle est partie avec le gars qui l'avait fait partir là-bas…. Alors j'ai décidé de tout quitté, Washington, la Marine et elle… Surtout elle…  
- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un « mais »… N'est-ce pas ? Clara suivait dans les yeux d'océan tout le cheminement douloureux de son nouvel ami….  
- Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a démissionné aussi… Pour me retrouver partait-il ! Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle est venue habiter ici.  
- Oh ! Et je suppose que vous allez vous revoir….  
- Je n'en sais rien…. Je suis entrain d'y réfléchir. C'est pour ça que je suis venu boire un verre.  
- Vous changer les idées est une bonne chose, toutefois je ne suis pas convaincue que vous trouviez la réponse dans la bière ! Ce n'est pas votre genre ! Mais c'est bien pour moi, j'ai fait une très belle rencontre…  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, je vous trouve très charmant… Je ne suis pas la première à vous le dire…  
- Et ?  
- Et je trouve que votre amie a fait une belle bêtise, si j'étais à sa place, je n'hésiterais pas.  
- Intéressée ?  
- Humm !.... Oui, pourquoi pas !

Il lui prit la main, l'emmena à l'extérieur. Il tenta un baiser, elle y répondit. Il décida de l'emmener chez lui… Les bières avaient un peu embué son esprit. A aucun moment il n'avait imaginé en rentrant accompagné, se trouver devant Mac endormie contre la porte d'entrée ! Elle s'était assise par terre attendant visiblement son retour. Le bruit de la voiture la réveilla, quand elle le vit avec la fille dans ses bras, elle partit en courant, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Harm de son côté retrouva ses esprits. Il était gêné, il lui avait fait du mal. Il envoya voler d'un violent coup de pied un pot de fleurs malheureusement posé à portée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra chez lui avec Clara.

Elle hésita…

- Harmon, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de « nous »… J'ai donc décidé de vivre ma vie avec ça. Je n'ai pas le choix, je veux avancer maintenant et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi…  
- Tu en es sûr Harmon ?  
- Harm, appelle-moi Harm, oui je suis sûr…

Il l'attira à lui, l'embrassa encore et encore. Clara s'abandonna, songeant que cette aventure n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'aller bien loin, mais il était tellement touchant et tellement séduisant… Elle aurait été folle de le repousser !  
Sarah arriva chez Trish en larmes, cette dernière l'arrêta en la voyant courir en pleurant.

- Sarah, que c'est il passé ?

- Sarah parler moi…

- Vous l'avez vu…

Elle acquiesça, mais n'arrivait pas à parler…

- Et alors ?? Dites !  
- Il…. Il n'était pas là… J'ai voulu l'attendre… Je me suis assise sur le pas de la porte, et comme il n'arrivait pas, je me suis endormie là par terre… Au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis réveillée, j'ai levé mes yeux, et ….  
- Et ?  
- Il était devant moi… Avec une jeune femme blonde qu'il tenait par la taille…  
- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il change comme cela ! Lorsque je lui ai parlé au téléphone il avait l'air si triste, et si malheureux ! Je ne comprends pas…  
- Il a voulu changer de vie sûrement. Il ne me veut plus dans sa vie, je vais devoir vivre comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix…. De toute façon, tout cela est ma faute…  
- Non Sarah, il a sa part de responsabilité !  
- Je ne sais plus du tout, je vais aller me coucher. Je suis désolée mais j'ai envie d'être un peu seule…

La semaine passa très vite. Toutes ses caisses enfin arrivées, Mac s'installa dans la maison que Trish lui louait. Elle rangea ses affaires modifiant ça et là l'aspect des diverses pièces. Durant ces moments, son esprit était occupé… Elle en venait presque à oublier sa « rencontre » avec Harm. Mais lorsque tout fut en place, elle se sentit vidée, inutile, désemparée. Elle prit l'habitude de s'installer dans un grand fauteuil, où elle passait des heures. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ça soit. Son moral était des plus bas, elle ne mangeait guère et ne sortait pas beaucoup.

Trish était inquiète… Elle trouvait le maximum de prétexte pour venir rendre visite à la jeune femme, mais craignait d'être importune. Un matin, elle frappa comme à l'ordinaire.

- Sarah ? C'est Trish…  
- Entrez, je suis dans le salon…  
- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?  
- Ça peut aller Trish, merci…  
- Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! …  
- Trish, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…  
- Il le faut pourtant ! Je suis inquiète Sarah ! Avez-vous déjeuné ce matin ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas faim...  
- Et hier ?  
- Une barre de chocolat dans la journée, j'ai eu largement assez…  
- Sarah, il faut vous nourrir. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Vous sous détruisez, c'est tout. Il faut vous relever et continuer d'avancer…  
- Je crois que je n'en ai plus la force ! Sans lui, plus rien n'a d'importance…

Trish regarda Sarah un instant…

- Je dois partir Sarah, mais je repasserai ce soir et nous en reparlerons…  
- Comme vous voudrez…

Trish rentra chez elle le cœur serré… Cette petite était en train de sombrer, et elle n'y pouvait rien !

- Franck, je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle va de plus en plus mal, crois-tu que si j'allais voir Harm, il m'écouterait ???  
- Essaye, tu verras bien…  
- Il faut que je lui parle…

Trish prit son courage à deux mains et partit en direction de la maison de Harm…

La porte était close, mais elle aperçut la voiture. Il était là !

- J'arrive… Oh Maman !  
- Bonjour Harm, je ne te dérange pas ?  
- Euh… Non, mais entre, je t'en prie…  
- Merci…

Une jeune femme arriva, Trish la regarda puis tourna les yeux vers son fils.

- Maman, je te présente Clara. Clara, voici ma mère, Trish.  
- Enchantée Madame.  
- Oui, c'est ça enchantée, Mademoiselle…  
- Maman ??  
- J'aimerais te parler, mais seul …  
- Je vais aller faire quelques courses, ne t'inquiète pas Harm…  
- Merci…

Clara prit son sac, embrassa Harm et sortit de la maison.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène Maman ?  
- Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te déranger…. Mais il y a des limites à tout ! Tout d'abord qui est cette jeune femme ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux, je sais très bien que c'est faux ! Alors cesse de faire l'idiot avec elle… Tu risques de la rendre malheureuse !  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
- Non, mais je te connais bien et je le vois dans tes yeux…  
- Pfff…  
- Harm, à cinq minutes d'ici, j'ai une jeune femme entrain de se détruire, à cause d'un manque de communication… Tu vois de qui je veux parler je suppose ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ???  
- Sarah, ne mange plus, ne sort plus de chez elle, elle reste des heures prostrée dans un fauteuil… J'ai très peur Harm… Et malgré ma présence et celle de Franck, rien n'y fait !  
- Je n'ai fait que respecter son choix, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu la possibilité d'agir autrement. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Aller casser la figure de Webb, et celle de l'Amiral qui n'a pas voulu me réintégrer, pendant que j'y étais ! J'ai dû accepter mon sort et essayer de vivre avec ce qui me restait ! C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ! Crois-tu que ce soit tous les jours faciles, quand je sais qu'elle vit à deux pas d'ici…. Mais je regrette Maman, elle m'a rejeté, je ne vais pas rester seul toute ma vie…  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu as une femme qui t'aime, et que tu aimes aussi, ne me dis pas le contraire. Alors pourquoi passer ton temps à t'amuser avec la première femme venue… Je te le répète, je n'ai rien contre cette jeune femme en particulier. Mais quel jeu joues-tu ?  
- Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie, Maman, et si Mac veut me parler, elle sait ou j'habite…  
- Ne dis pas de sottises, le jour où elle est venue pour te parler, tu es rentré chez toi avec cette blonde…. Elle est arrivée à la maison dans un état effroyable à tel point que nous n'avons pas accepté qu'elle reste seule. Elle a passé quelques jours à la maison au lieu de s'installer dans celle que je lui loue. Depuis, elle a juste rangé ses meubles et ses affaires…. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle passe le plus clair de son temps assise dans ce fauteuil qu'elle ne quitte que pour aller à la cuisine ou à la salle de bains…. C'est tout ce que je l'ai vu faire… Même dormir, elle dort dans le salon…. Réfléchis un peu…

Trish n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils et quitta la maison sans ajouter le moindre mot, elle rencontra Clara.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous Mademoiselle, mais je sais que Harm n'est pas amoureux de vous. Il aime une femme depuis plus de 9 ans… Si j'étais à votre place j'aurais une discussion avec lui…. Je parle dans votre intérêt, afin de vous éviter des désillusions. Ne croyez pas que ça va durer…  
- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?  
- Pour les raisons que je viens de vous exposer ! Harm est mon fils et je le connais bien ! Je sais qu'il aime Sarah plus que tout au monde, d'autres que vous en ont faits les frais…  
- Sarah ???  
- Oui Sarah ! Ils travaillaient ensemble au JAG à Washington, ils étaient plus liés que les doigts d'une même main… Il a brisé sa carrière pour elle…  
- C'est elle, que l'on a retrouvée assise par terre près de la porte ?  
- Oui…  
- Merci Madame ! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Harm…

Clara rentra dans la maison, et remarqua que Harm était nerveux…

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien, ma mère m'a un peu énervé… Ce n'est rien…  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui…  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Raconte-moi…  
- Non ! Je regrette, mais je n'en ai pas trop envie… répondit Harm d'un ton sec.  
- C'est à cause de Sarah, n'est ce pas ?  
- Qui t'a parlé de Sarah ? Ses yeux s'assombrirent.  
- Ta Mère !…

- Explique-moi, Harm. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une roue de secours supplémentaire…  
- J'ai travaillé avec elle pendant 9 ans, c'était ma meilleure amie…  
- Je suis au courant de cela. Continue…  
- Elle a été envoyée sur une mission de la CIA, au Paraguay… Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre la voix enrouée. Après quelques jours, j'ai eu un pressentiment. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles et ne pouvions pas entrer en communication. J'ai voulu aller la chercher, mais l'Amiral, notre patron n'a pas voulu me laisser partir, alors j'ai démissionné… Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, je ne savais pas ni où, ni comment la trouver. J'ai pu obtenir l'aide d'un ami… Nous les avons retrouvés… Mais il était grand temps !.....  
- Les ??  
- Oui Sarah et son compagnon de mission Webb…  
- Webb ?  
- Un Agent de la CIA.  
- Oh !! Et ensuite ?  
- Quand nous les avons sortis de là, lui était gravement blessé. Elle l'a embrassé, je n'arrivais pas à y croire… J'avais tout abandonné pour elle, ce qu'elle ignorait sans le moindre scrupule, et allait vers le gars qui l'avait mise dans cette sale affaire où elle a failli perdre la vie.  
- Mais que c'est-il passé, pour que vous ne vous parliez plus ?  
- Juste avant de quitter le Paraguay, elle m'a expliqué clairement qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'avenir pour « nous »…. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, je n'ai obtenu ma réintégration dans la Marine… Là ce fut le coup de grâce ! J'ai quitté Washington, et suis venu ici, pour ne plus la voir, ni elle, ni les autres. J'ai appris par ma mère il y a quelque temps, qu'elle avait démissionné à son tour, et voulait me retrouver. J'ai découvert un peu plus tard qu'elle était venue habiter près de chez ma mère… Sans savoir que j'y vivais aussi !  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu avec moi, suis-je un substitut ?  
- Non ! Mais je dois franc avec toi ! J'aime Sarah et il en sera toujours ainsi. Toutefois, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aller la rencontrer…

Clara qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, vit son regard noyé de larmes contenues. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme elle aurait aimé être celle qui suscitait tant d'émotion chez cet homme superbe aux pieds duquel quantité de femmes avaient dû succomber. Durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle avait découvert un être différent de l'apparence qu'il donnait. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir ne faisait que confirmer ses impressions. C'était un homme meurtri. Totalement indifférent au charme qu'il dégageait. Le chagrin qui le taraudait expliquait tout cela.  
- Harm, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation. Tu dois aller lui parler, vous êtes faits pour être ensembles !... Je ne crois pas que tu aies joué avec moi, tu recherches de la compagnie je peux le comprendre, mais je préfère arrêter là. Je ne me contenterai pas de la seconde place… Que crains-tu en allant la voir… Une dispute ? Si ça peut vous aider à y voir plus clair, tu seras beaucoup mieux dans ta tête…  
- Merci Clara, tu es quelqu'un de formidable… Tu mérites mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir…  
- Merci Harm… Je prends mes affaires tu veux bien me raccompagner…  
- Sans problème …

Elle rassembla les quelques vêtements et objets qu'elle avait apportés au fil des jours. Harm l'attendait dans la voiture. Il regardait vers la maison de Sarah…

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver le courage d'affronter Mac. De son côté Sarah était de plus en plus mal, sur le conseil de son époux, Trish appela son médecin… Dès l'arrivée de ce dernier, ils se rendirent chez la jeune femme. Ils la trouvèrent dans son éternel fauteuil !

- Sarah, je n'en peux plus de vous voir dans cet état, j'ai appelé mon médecin…  
- Non Trish, je ne veux pas de médecin…  
- Sarah, il faut savoir où en est votre santé…

Sarah voulut se lever, mais s'effondra aussitôt, le médecin se précipita, regarda son pouls, il était faible. Sans attendre davantage, il préféra l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Il vaut mieux l'hospitaliser, ils auront toute possibilité de procéder aux examens qui s'imposent…  
- Vous avez raison, j'appelle une ambulance.

L'ambulance arriva un quart d'heure plus tard…

- Je vous suis… Mais je dois passer un coup de téléphone avant de partir.  
- Bien Madame, on se retrouve à l'hôpital.  
- Je fais au plus vite.

Elle saisit son téléphone et composa vivement un numéro…

- Rabb…  
- Harm, c'est maman…  
- Maman… Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Sarah vient de partir en ambulance à l'hôpital, elle a eu un malaise…  
- Que… Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle s'est évanouie en tentant de se lever de son maudit fauteuil, le médecin que j'avais amené afin qu'il l'examine, a préféré l'hospitaliser…  
- J'arrive tout de suite Maman…  
- Je t'attends…

Il prit ses clés et démarra en trombe en direction de chez ses parents …

- Que lui est-il arrivé?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, hier, j'étais en ville ! J'avais demandé à Franck de regarder s'il l'apercevait sur sa terrasse ! Elle n'y a pas mis les pieds !... Vu l'état dans lequel elle était avant-hier, j'ai appelé mon médecin afin d'avoir son avis. Il m'a demandé à la voir !  
- Et ?  
-Elle était contrariée quand elle l'a vu entrer derrière moi ! Elle était évidemment assise dans le salon, elle a voulu se lever et c'est là qu'elle s'est écroulée. Landman a jugé préférable de l'hospitaliser  
-Seigneur ! Allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, Trish se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil, laissant Harm garer sa voiture. L'hôtesse la renseigna  
- Elle est en salle d'examens Madame ! Je n'en sais pas plus ! Voulez-vous vous installer vous dans la salle d'attente....  
- Alors ? Questionna Harm, arrivant à son tour.

La jeune femme, qu'une infirmière venait de rejoindre, leva les yeux vers le visage qui venait de parler d'un ton bourré d'angoisse ! Elle resta un court instant bouche bée avant de répéter :  
- Mademoiselle Mackenzie est en salle d'examens....  
- En effet, intervint l'infirmière, le médecin a demandé une prise de sang dont nous attendons les résultats. Dans l'immédiat, je ne saurais vous en dire plus. Je préviens de votre présence ! Vous êtes de sa famille ?  
- Elle n'a aucune famille, je suis son meilleur ami et voici ma mère, répondit Harm toujours aussi anxieux !  
- Très bien ! Installez-vous, je vous promets de faire le nécessaire afin que vous ayez des nouvelles au plus vite.

L'infirmière s'éloigna, Trish entraîna son fils vers la salle d'attente !  
- Il faut attendre le médecin maintenant, viens t'asseoir…

Harm ne répondit rien, et s'installa au côté de sa mère. Une heure passa avant que le médecin arrive ! Harm bondit sur ses pieds en le voyant entrer…  
- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?  
- Elle est fatiguée, très fatiguée Monsieur ! Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces…  
- Est-ce qu'elle va devoir rester ici ?  
- Oui quelques jours… C'est plus prudent !  
- Pourrions-nous la voir ? demanda Trish.  
- Oui, mais une personne à la fois…. Et pas de contrariété surtout !  
- Que voulez-vous dire par là Docteur ?  
- Elle est autant atteinte physiquement que moralement d'après le peu d'éléments dont je dispose, c'est en partie la raison qui me pousse à la garder ici...  
- Entendu ! Nous lui parlerons chacun notre tour, vous pouvez compter sur nous, le rassura Trish.

Harm serra les dents, sans rien répondre. Il entendit le praticien préciser que Sarah se trouvait au 1er étage, chambre 111 !  
- Merci docteur. Remercia Trish.

Le médecin quitta la pièce. Trish se tourna vers son fils, toujours plongé dans ses pensées  
- Vas-y en premier ! Tu dois lui parler…  
- S'il faut lui éviter les contrariétés, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution …  
- Essaye et tu verras…  
- Merci Maman… Mais.... Je voudrais que tu sois tout près au cas où !  
- Je serai derrière la porte. Mais je suis certaine que tout se passera très bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Mac. Arrivés devant la porte, Trish posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils en signe d'encouragement. La peur au ventre, il prit une grande inspiration, et frappa doucement à la porte… N'attendant pas de réponse, il entra avec un  
- Bonjour Sarah... à peine audible  
Il ne vit que la silhouette amaigrie, le visage presque transparent malgré le teint doré naturel de sa peau et deux immenses yeux chocolats !

Entendant la voix de Harm, elle s'était figée…  
- Bonjour… Réussi à articuler Harm une seconde fois.  
- Bonjour !  
- Pourquoi Sarah ?  
- Pourquoi… ???  
- Oui pourquoi tout ce gâchis ? Votre démission... Votre état de santé maintenant ?  
- Vous le savez très bien ! J'ai fait une terrible erreur de jugement et c'est vous qui en avez payé le prix en perdant votre place au JAG... Je ne me le pardonne pas !  
- Vous ne me voulez pas dans votre vie ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai accepté de gaité de coeur... Mais j'ai essayé de vivre sans vous…

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Puis ce fut Mac qui reprit  
- Vous saviez que j'étais ici ?  
- Ma mère est venue, il y a peu…  
- Et ?  
- Elle m'a raconté ! Votre démission, votre arrivée à La Jolla et surtout elle m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas bien… Elle était visiblement inquiète !... Mais j'ai eu peur... Peur de vous rendre visite. Après notre dernière conversation, je n'étais pas certain que vous acceptiez de me parler....  
- Je suis venue chez vous un soir ... Mais vous aviez l'air très occupé…  
- Avec Clara ! Ne soyez pas méprisante à son égard, malgré les apparences, c'est une fille bien.  
- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je ne la connais pas, tout comme elle, je suppose !  
- J'ai dû lui donner des explications en ce qui nous concerne !  
- " Nous " ?

- Oui !... Notre long passé en commun ! Après une discussion avec ma mère celle que j'ai eue avec elle m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux.... Je suis désolé Mac…

Les regards s'étaient de nouveau soudés. Lui ne voyait que ces deux immenses yeux sombres perdus dans un visage amaigri et pâle ! Elle qui se sentait flotter, comme sur le chemin du grand départ, puisait dans les yeux d'océan qui la scrutaient avec angoisse, une sorte de chaleur ! Enfin il était là ! Ils s'étaient rejoints ! Une fois encore il venait à son secours….

Le médecin accompagné d'une infirmière, rompit le charme dans lequel ils baignaient tous deux !  
- Pas de trop longue conversation Monsieur, notre malade est très affaiblie, nous allons la mettre sous perfusion !  
- Pourquoi ? Questionna la voix de Trish qui avait suivi le médecin !  
- Mademoiselle Mackenzie présente des carences que seule une perfusion peut combattre, plus tard nous verrons avec une alimentation appropriée.  
- Suis-je si malade que cela ?  
- Oui Mademoiselle ! Mais rien que ne se guérisse… Du repos physique et moral, une bonne alimentation et dans quelques semaines il n'y paraîtra plus !  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous Docteur pour y veiller, continua Trish à demi rassurée. Cette jeune personne restera sous ma surveillance !  
- Je compte sur vous Madame, mais aussi sur vous Mademoiselle ! C'est pourquoi je recommandais de ne pas vous fatiguer en parlant !  
- Je vous remercie Docteur, mais ce Monsieur m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, il en sera encore de même cette fois-ci !  
- Sauver la vie ?  
- Oui Monsieur. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, nous travaillions ensemble.  
- Seigneur ! Quel est votre métier, pour avoir été confrontés à de telles situations ?  
- Nous étions dans l'Armée ! Sarah est Colonel de Marines, moi Pilote de chasse, reconvertis tous les deux en Avocats au sein du JAG ! Nos enquêtes nous ont parfois menés en des lieux dangereux….  
- Un Colonel ! Fichtre ! J'ai fait mes études de Médecine dans la Navy et j'y suis resté 5 ans après, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré d'officier aussi séduisante !

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Mac et un éclat de rire retentit dans la chambre ! Harm, sa mère et l'infirmière avait apprécié la boutade du praticien ! L'atmosphère se détendit.

La perfusion était placée, le médecin et son assistante quittèrent les lieux, non sans avoir réitéré leurs conseils. Trish demeura !

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
- Non Trish, vous ne nous dérangez jamais, voyons !  
- Je m'inquiétais un peu, mais je crois que ça à l'air d'aller mieux vous deux….

Trish les observait tous les deux. C'était frappant, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand cesseraient-ils de se déchirer ainsi ? Elle lisait comme dans un livre ouvert sur le visage de son fils. Il crevait d'angoisse. Quant à Mac, il était clair que malgré sa grande faiblesse physique, ses yeux avaient retrouvé une lueur qu'ils avaient perdue depuis longtemps. Il fallait trouver le moyen de les laisser ensemble régler leur différend et cela sans fatiguer Sarah….

- Avez –vous besoin de quelque chose Sarah ? Je vais rentrer à la maison, je peux passer chez vous si vous le souhaiter !  
- Maman ! S'il te plait, je dois m'absenter quelques instants…  
- Tu ne restes pas ? Interrogea Trish  
- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je devais aller voler, je vais prévenir l'aérodrome !  
- Harm ! Non…  
- Chut !... Colonel, pour cette fois c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Je reviens dans 5 minutes…. Pas de discussion !

Sur ce la haute silhouette quitta la chambre, laissant les deux femmes face à face.  
- Et bien Sarah, n'était-ce pas ce que vous désiriez ?  
- …. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.  
- Ne pleurez plus et surtout ne vous fatiguez pas davantage. Harm est là, il veut rester à vos côtés, cela ne vous surprend pas je suppose !  
- Non…. J'en ai tellement rêvé…

En sortant de la chambre, Harm se heurta au Médecin.  
- Capitaine, vous êtes semble-t-il la personne qui connaît le mieux le Colonel si j'ai bien compris ?  
- On peut dire cela, oui.  
- As-t-elle, à votre connaissance déjà été suivie par un psychologue ?  
- Oui ! Durant quelques mois. Pourquoi cette question.  
- Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerais savoir ce qui l'a conduite à cette thérapie ?  
- Bien sûr ! Elle a été prise en otage par un terroriste ! Elle l'a abattu…  
- Mon Dieu ! Quelle femme ! A la voir ainsi, on ne l'imagine pas dans ce genre de rôle.  
- Elle en a vu bien d'autres.

Harm s'interrompit un moment alors que le praticien méditait sur la réponse qui venait de lui être faite !  
- Si je vous ai posé cette question, c'est que nous craignons que le Colonel soit responsable de son état ! Comme si elle se laissait mourir !  
- Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus depuis que nous avons quitté l'Armée, mais ma mère en sait plus long que moi, sur cette période. D'après ce qu'elle m'en a rapporté, il semblerait que vos soupçons soient en partie fondés.  
- Pourquoi en partie ?  
- Parce que je connais Mac, pardon Sarah Mackenzie, et que je suis convaincu qu'au dernier moment, elle aurait trouvé la force de rebondir !  
- Au risque de vous décevoir Capitaine, je crains que cette fois cela n'ait pas été le cas. Elle présente des carences alimentaires graves, elle est anémiée. Alors que rien n'indique qu'elle souffre d'une quelconque pathologie… C'est donc un problème purement moral… Mais peut-être avez-vous une idée sur la raison de cette grave dépression….  
- Oui Docteur ! En partie au moins…  
- Elle verra un psychothérapeute demain !  
- Merci Docteur… Vous ne me cachez rien d'autre ? Pour moi, elle compte plus que tout au monde….  
- Alors dites le lui.

Sur cette dernière réplique, le médecin tourna les talons, laissant Harm éberlué, au beau milieu du couloir !

Dans la chambre 111 les deux femmes avaient repris leur conversation. Mac épuisée, sentait ses nerfs se relâcher, et un énorme besoin de sommeil pesait sur ses paupières. Trish s'en aperçut et pressa le dialogue pour permettre à la malade de se reposer dès le retour de Harm.

- Vous avez besoin de dormir Sarah. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je complète ce que j'ai pris en partant tout à l'heure.  
- C'est très bien Trish, je vous remercie…  
- Si vous changez d'avis, dites-le à mon fils ! Il va rester près de vous !  
- Oui, il est près de moi, j'en suis très heureuse !  
- Je le suis aussi pour vous deux, même si j'aurais aimé que vous n'en arriviez pas là…  
- Je le sais Trish !.... Merci ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est avec grand plaisir ! N'oubliez pas que mon fils est concerné aussi….

Harm appela l'aérodrome pour décommander son vol. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il s'était ressaisi. Il trouva sa mère assise près de Mac. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Trish surprit une fois de plus une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux de son fils. Avec un léger signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas poser de question.

Trisha saisit le message et se levant, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sarah, puis se dirigea vers la porte,

- Elle a besoin qu'on la surveille…  
- C'est promis Maman, je ne la lâcherais pas de si tôt…Tu peux compter sur moi…  
- Je le sais mon Chéri. Je repasserais dans la soirée…

Cette fois, ils étaient seuls, l'infirmière était venue vérifier la perfusion. Elle ne repasserait pas avant un moment. Il s'approcha et s'assit près du lit.  
- Il faut vous reposer maintenant. Je suis là.  
- Harm !  
- Oui ! Que voulez-vous ? … Sarah !

Il s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Il la prit dans ses bras…La serra contre lui….Elle devait entendre son cœur battre la chamade… Il prit son visage entre ses mains, descendit le sien pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser léger… Elle avait fermé les yeux… Il resta un moment penché au dessus d'elle, écoutant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus régulière. Elle s'était endormie…

- Dors mon amour, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue émaciée avant de reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil.

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter ! Il consulta sa montre. Il avait dormi lui aussi durant environ deux heures. Mac dormait toujours. Dans un geste familier, il passa sa main libre sur son visage, comme pour en chasser les idées sombres qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sarah. Il lui tenait la main gauche et constata que les longs doigts effilés s'étaient resserrés autour de sa main. Il ne l'avait pas senti. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire, il la lui connaissait depuis de longues années, la nouveauté c'était qu'elle la porte à la main gauche… L'anneau devenu trop large, tombait sur la phalange.

- Mac ! Pourquoi ? Songea-t-il. Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal lors de cette foutue expédition au Paraguay… Alors pourquoi m'avoir rejeté, pour ensuite venir ici et vous laisser mourir !

Ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête sans, bien évidemment, trouver de réponse ! Il était certain que la relation de Sarah avec Webb avait tourné court… Ils n'avaient rien de commun !

Il cherchait cependant, comme il l'avait fait durant des mois, la raison de ce rejet sans appel ! Il en avait souffert à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Et il y avait sa carrière aussi ! Voler lui manquait, même si la vieille « Sarah » lui offrait encore de bons moments… Mais les enquêtes, les joutes au Tribunal, toute la petite bande d'amis… Et surtout Elle !

Il s'était usé les nerfs et le moral pour trouver le plus petit début de réponse ! Hélas sans résultat ! Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, sur son visage, où les longs cils bruns dessinaient une sombre auréole. Mais elle était paisible, son teint paraissait même avoir repris un peu de couleur.

Le docteur, puis Trish, vinrent. La malade dormait toujours. Le praticien les rassura ! Elle était épuisée et dans la perfusion, il avait prescrit un calmant ! Le traitement faisait son œuvre !

- Et toi mon chéri ? Questionna Trish devant les traits tirés de son fils.  
- J'au dormi deux heures ! Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'un bruit m'a tiré de mon sommeil… Mais Sarah ne s'est pas réveillée, je l'aurais senti !  
- Tu restes ici cette nuit, tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?  
- Oh non ! Je ne la laisserai pas une seconde, tu peux compter sur moi.  
- J'ai apporté un sac, tu devrais y trouver tout ce qu'il te faut !  
- Merci Maman !

Il se tut un court moment. Trish comprit qu'il avait envie de lui poser une question, mais ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

- T'a-t-on dit quelque chose que je ne sais pas Harm ?  
- Je… Le Docteur m'a dit qu'elle était responsable de son état ! En un mot qu'elle se laissait mourir !  
- Seigneur ! J'y ai souvent pensé, j'en ai parlé avec Frank… Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas Maman ! Les immenses yeux d'océan s'étaient noyés de larmes… Il faudra bien qu'elle me dise pourquoi !

Harm dût patienter encore longtemps !

Ni les allées et venues du personnel médical, ni l'appel de Harriet, prévenue de l'état de santé de son amie ne troublèrent le sommeil de la malade. Pas plus que la présence, vers 19 h du couple Burnett, passé en allant dîner chez des amis. Mais cette visite mit un peu de baume au cœur de Harm ! Franck fit remarquer que si Sarah dormait, ce que le médecin trouvait normal, elle était paisible !

- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu si _« détendue » !_ Je l'ai dit à ta mère, quand elle s'endort sur la terrasse, elle est recroquevillée, comme si elle avait froid ou qu'elle se protège de quelque chose ! Elle me fait penser à un animal traqué…  
- Franck a raison mon Chéri ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent ta présence ! Cela la rassure, elle se sent protégée… Ca a toujours fonctionné comme cela entre vous, c'est fusionnel !  
- Alors pourquoi en sommes-nous là ! Rétorqua Harm !  
- Vous aviez une vie professionnelle intense, et un règlement militaire que vous avez respecté à la lettre ! C'est à mon avis le plus grand tort que vous ayez tous les deux !  
- J'en suis conscient Maman ! Mais le mal est fait….  
- Courage et ne renonce pas ! Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre ! La preuve est flagrante, ne me dis pas le contraire….

La réflexion de Franck cheminait dans la tête du Capitaine…. Assis au chevet de Mac dont il tenait la main entre les siennes, il essayait pour la énième fois de comprendre ! Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre, ne laissant la place que pour laisser travailler l'infirmière ou le médecin. Durant ces moments, il arpentait à grands pas, la chambre ou le couloir….

Il ne vit pas le regard attendri des infirmières ! Elles étaient tombées sous le charme de la haute silhouette et des yeux d'océan au bord des larmes…. Elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à conclure qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre ces deux êtres ! Quel couple il devait faire ! Car, malgré la maigreur, il était évident que la jeune femme allongée avait un corps magnifique, une chevelure et des yeux splendides….

Il ne toucha pratiquement pas au plateau qu'on lui apporta vers 20 h. Mac s'agitait, elle prononçait de temps à autres des paroles incompréhensibles dans un premier temps, mais il reconnut assez vite son prénom !  
- Qui est Harm ? Questionna le médecin venue surveiller sa patiente !  
- C'est moi !  
- Dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux, merci de m'appeler surtout !  
- Vous pensez que c'est pour bientôt ?  
- Je le pense, les sédatifs que nous avons administrés ne sont pas très forts… L'épuisement a contribué à ce long sommeil !

Vers 11 h Mac ouvrit les yeux… Le grand regard chocolat semblait encore plus grand sur ce visage amaigri. Elle tourna la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter sur Harm toujours assis à son côté. Elle serra ses doigts emprisonnés dans les longues mains de son ami…  
- Harm !  
- Je suis là !  
- Je …  
- Chutt ! J'appelle le médecin… Reposez-vous…  
- Harm !  
- Je reste là, n'ayez pas peur Mac….

Il n'y pas besoin d'alerter le praticien. Ce dernier arriva accompagné de son assistante !  
- Comment va notre Belle au Bois Dormant ?  
- J'ai dormi… Aussi longtemps ! Sa voix était encore faible et ses paroles hésitantes….  
- Je dirais de quoi remplir une bonne et longue nuit Colonel ! Mais ce sommeil a été salutaire, vous en aviez grand besoin…. Vous allez essayer de manger un peu et j'espère que vous allez vous rendormir !  
- Pourquoi suis-je si lasse ?  
- Nous en reparlerons demain ! Si vous voulez bien… Votre tension artérielle est bonne, et les examens de sang pratiqués cet après midi sont stables… Je vais donc vous laisser. Quant à vous Capitaine, je compte sur vous, pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop…  
- Vous avez ma parole Docteur !

Quelques minutes plus tard le médecin sortait, les laissant seuls face à leurs doutes, à leurs questions et aux réponses qu'ils attendaient tous deux…

Harm !  
- Pas de fatigue ! A dit le médecin !  
- Mais !... Il faut que nous parlions ! Je… Je vous ai fait tant de mal….  
- Nous avons tout le temps d'en parler… Reposez-vous. Je suis là et n'en bougerai pas…  
- ……. Deux grosses larmes perlèrent au bord des longs cils bruns.

Il se pencha vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre….  
- Sarah…. Je suis près de vous… Vous êtes à bout de force… Alors je vous en prie. Ne dites rien de plus ! Nous en reparlerons tranquillement demain ou plus tard, peu importe ! Vous m'avez fait du mal c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai mes torts, moi aussi… Il n'est pas l'heure d'en débattre ! Soignez-vous ! Reposez-vous…. J'ai promis au médecin de veiller à cela et j'ai bien l'intention de respecter ma promesse conclut-il avec son légendaire sourire….

- - Vous croyez que je vais arriver à remonter la pente cette fois ci ???  
- Il le faudra bien ! C'est un ordre Colonel…

Elle lui sourit à son tour à travers ses larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras, et comme sous le porche de l'Amiral ce soir lointain, ils s'embrassèrent timidement tout d'abord, puis leurs baisers s'intensifièrent encore et encore…

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harm eut peur de l'avoir brusquée ! A son regard, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai été idiot…  
- Et moi donc…  
- Sarah, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je voudrais te dire une chose, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…  
- Ca à l'air important…  
- Pour moi, oui ! C'est la première fois que je le dis à une femme….

- Je… Je t'aime Sarah.  
- Oh Harm !!! Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais… Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ces mots…  
- Je te les dirais tous les jours à partir de maintenant…. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…  
- Harm !!! Chuuuttt !!!  
- Mais ? Depuis combien de temps nous tutoyons-nous ?  
- Embrasse-moi…  
- Avec plaisir… Ils rirent tous les deux…..

Harm se refusait à fatiguer Sarah ! Il n'eut guère de mal à la convaincre de reporter leur discussion ! Quelques baisers, sa présence, rassurèrent la jeune femme. Elle but un peu de potage et ne tarda pas sentir la lourdeur de ses paupières….  
- Tu restes près de moi ?  
- Je suis là… Dors ma Chérie… Il osait le mot pour la première fois….  
- Que c'est bon de t'entendre….

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait… Il demeura encore un moment à la contempler, puis s'endormit à son tour !

La journée du lendemain se présenta beaucoup mieux ! Le sommeil et les perfusions eurent un excellent impact sur la santé de Mac ! Quant à son moral, la présence de son ami et le changement survenu dans leur relation, furent d'une grande efficacité…..

Le médecin fut satisfait de sa patiente et de son Ange Gardien ! Il insista cependant pour que Mac consulte un psychothérapeute. Elle regretta de ne pouvoir se confier au Dr McCool ! Toutefois le praticien qu'elle rencontra, lui fut sympathique, elle se sentit à l'aise avec lui.

Dans l'après-midi, Trish vint les rejoindre. Elle comprit très vite qu'un pas avait été franchi entre son fils et son amie… Elle s'en réjouit, mais demeura cependant soucieuse de la suite. Ces deux-là étaient coutumiers du fait ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux. Même si des signes très précis témoignaient d'un changement important dans leur relation. Ils se tutoyaient, échangeaient des regards qui en disaient long, tout comme leurs mains étroitement liées.

Au récit de son fils sur le déroulement de la soirée, elle conclut que s'il y avait eu discussion, ce n'était que de manière superficielle…. Il restait de nombreuses zones d'ombre à éclaircir ! Elle les quitta sans qu'ils ne la retiennent… Visiblement ils souhaitaient être seuls !

Trish avait bien compris. Ils désiraient se retrouver…. Ils s'étaient perdus trop longtemps. Et si chacun en son for intérieur devait lutter contre une certaine pudeur, la peur de se perdre à nouveau les effrayait bien davantage. Le flirt qu'ils avaient entamé aiguisait la soif qu'ils avaient trop longtemps ignorée. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans cet état d'esprit.

- Sarah, dès que tu sors d'ici, je t'invite au restaurant, j'aimerais être tout le temps avec toi….  
- Hum ! Je vais réfléchir à l'invitation…  
- C'est comme tu veux…dit-il un peu surpris. A vos ordres Colonel…  
- Harm !!! Je ne suis plus dans l'armée…  
- Je sais mais tu seras toujours mon Marin's !  
- Tu es incorrigible…  
- Toujours quand c'est de toi qu'il s'agit…  
- Alors Pilote ce soir je te mets dehors il se fait tard, et je suis fatiguée…  
- Mais je peux rester près de toi !  
- Non ! Tu n'as pas dormi convenablement la nuit dernière…. Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi ! Ne fais pas l'enfant… Je t'assure que je me sens mieux ! Tu peux partir tranquille…  
- C'est bien sûr ?  
- Tout à fait !  
- Bon d'accord je m'en vais…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et sortit de l'hôpital, un sourire béat sur le visage… Il rentra chez lui mais s'arrêta chez ses parents.

- Maman ??  
- Oui Harm, je suis dans la cuisine.  
- Bonsoir maman.  
- Bonsoir, mon Chéri… Tu as pu laisser Sarah ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et toi ?  
- Nous allons bien, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais …  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai fait ce que je devais tant pour Sarah que pour toi….  
- Je l'aime ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je ne m'en serai jamais consolé….  
- Tu lui as dit ?  
- On peut dire ça, jeta-t-il avec un sourire taquin….  
- Je vois ! Je ne veux pas trahir vos secrets…..  
- Merci Maman !  
- Je vais aller me reposer Harm, la journée a été longue…  
- Bien sûr, moi aussi, demain matin, je retourne à l'hôpital…  
- Je te dis bonne nuit mon fils et fait attention sur la route.  
- Promis.

Il sortit, reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche puis se fit un sandwich, il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis la veille. Ensuite, il rangea un peu la maison, s'arrêtant devant la photo de son Père….

Comme à chaque fait moment important de sa vie, un monologue s'installa entre le portrait et lui…  
« Papa ! Veille bien sur elle… Et aide-moi à trouver les mots pour la convaincre de mon amour pour elle… Si ça ne marche pas cette fois ! Je deviendrai fou… Je l'aime tant !.... »

Puis se mit au lit, la nuit fut peuplée de Sarah… Le lendemain matin il se leva tôt, il prit un petit déjeuner, après une douche rapide et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

Là ils parlèrent énormément, du jour ou il avait quitté Washington à aujourd'hui, et de la vie de Sarah quand elle était arrivée à La Jolla…

Les jours passèrent Sarah était rentrée chez elle, Harm venait l'y rejoindre le plus souvent possible, ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Un après-midi Trish apparut chez Sarah…  
- Sarah, c'est Trish…  
- Entre maman, nous sommes dans la cuisine…  
- Eh bien mon fils, tu es plus souvent ici que chez toi ?  
- Oui, je ne la lâche plus. D'ailleurs je te l'ai promis ainsi qu'au médecin, affirma-t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
- Je vois ça…  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sarah.  
- Rien d'exceptionnel, mais Franck et moi aimerions vous avoir à dîner ce soir à moins que vous n'ayez bâti d'autres projets…  
- Tu as l'air bien mystérieuse Maman ! Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?  
- Surprise ! Venez vous verrez bien.  
- Trish, qu'est ce que vous nous cachez ?  
- Ce soir Sarah…  
- Bien, nous serons là vers 19h Maman.  
- A tout à l'heure…

Trish quitta la maison, Harm et Sarah se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière leur dos.

- Aurais-tu une idée ?  
- Non, pas du tout, elle ne m'a rien dit…  
- Je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours, mais je n'ai pas fais trop attention.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien elle m'a interrogé indirectement, sur ce qu'on aime, ou aimerait faire, ce genre de questions !  
- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, Franck est visiblement dans la confidence, je ne les ai jamais vus comme ça avant…  
- Elle est heureuse que nous soyons enfin réunis, elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment que cela se fasse…  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle me le disait aussi, et me traitait d'idiot parce que je ne parvenais pas à te révéler mes sentiments  
- Mais tu me l'as fait maintenant….  
- Oui Madame… Je le dis haut et fort … Je t'aime…  
- Je t'aime aussi Harm.  
- Tu sais que tu me rends fou, Sarah…  
- Et moi j'adore cette idée ! Rendre fou le grand Harmon Rabb ! Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable…. Même quand tes petites amies me disaient, que je comptais plus qu'elles !  
- C'est Jordan qui t'avait dit cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui ! J'étais restée abasourdie… Il y avait Caroline, elle était tout autant étonnée que moi !  
- Elle n'y a jamais fait allusion en ma présence ! Elle m'a reproché mon amour pour mes Tomcat, mais pas vis-à-vis de toi !

Il l'avait attrapée par la taille et avait saisi ses lèvres le baiser qu'ils échangèrent devint de plus en plus intense. Depuis le retour de Sarah chez elle, ils n'avaient fait que continuer leur flirt, mais leurs sens en désiraient bien davantage.

Toutefois, une chose inquiétait Mac. Elle avait honte de son corps ! Quand rentrez chez elle, elle s'était observée dans la salle de bain, elle avait pris conscience de sa maigreur ! Son image lui faisait horreur, elle s'en était confiée à la psychothérapeute qui l'avait rassurée en lui confirmant que le retour à une vie normale, une alimentation adéquate, lui ferait reprendre sans trop de délais le poids qu'elle avait perdu !

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait réussi ne pas aller plus loin dans leur relation, mais elle savait que viendrait très vite le moment où Harm en demanderait plus ! Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et avaient suffisamment attendu….

En cet après-midi elle sentit dans le geste de Harm un désir plus grand que les jours précédant, il existe des signes qui ne laissent aucun doute. Elle-même sentait l'envie d'aller plus loin. Toutefois elle se rétracta.  
- Désolé Sarah, je ne voulais pas te brusqué, mais mon corps réagit sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit… Tu n'as qu'à être près de moi et….  
- Harm tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est normal, mais je te demande juste de me laisser encore un peu de temps… Ce n'est pas par fantaisie… Mais…  
- Mai quoi ! Chérie dis-moi… Je peux tout entendre et si quelque chose te tracasse, je veux t'aider…  
- C'est que… Je n'aime pas mon corps ! Voilà…. Je suis affreusement maigre, et…  
- N'en dis pas plus, mais écoute-moi…. Je ne te forcerai en rien et attendrai le temps qu'il faut, au point où j'en suis, ce ne sont pas quelques semaines de plus qui changeront ce que je ressens pour toi.  
- Harm !  
- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu as maigri certes ! Mais sache que tu es belle malgré tout, avec tes yeux chocolat et ta chevelure de bohémienne… Et pour moi tu es la femme la plus désirable qui soit…. Compris ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser.

- Maintenant j'aimerais aller prendre un bain, et me préparer pour aller chez tes parents ! Après la soirée, nous verrons !  
- Mmmhhh intéressant… Aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ?  
- Haaarrrmmm !!! Mais c'est tentant…  
- Non, je plaisante, je vais retourner à la maison, et comme toi, prendre une bonne douche, et me changer. Je reviens dès que je suis prêt.  
- Entendu Flyboy …  
- A tout à l'heure Marin's…

Harm se dirigeait vers son domicile quand il rencontra Trish en chemin.

- Oh Harm…  
- Maman ?  
- Oui je t'attendais, je me doutais que tu remonterais chez toi…  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? On se voit tout à l'heure, non ???  
- Oui, mais je voulais te donner ceci avant…  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ???  
- C'est la bague de fiançailles que ton père m'a offerte… J'avais toujours songé te la donner le jour où tu aurais trouvé la femme de ta vie ! Je crois que c'est fait… Je pense qu'elle plaira à Sarah…  
- Mais maman, es tu sûr ?  
- Autant qu'on peut l'être, ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant que tu as la bague, il n'y a plus qu'à la demander en mariage…  
- J'y pense, mais j'aimerais le faire à ma manière… Et pas ici !…  
- Oh ! C'est déjà bien réfléchi, il me semble… Pourra-t-on savoir ?…  
- Je te dirais le moment venu. Avant cela je te remercie pour cette bague, je sais que tu y tiens énormément, et me l'offrir pour Sarah, est une belle preuve d'amour, je t'aime très fort maman.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon fils… ET je suis heureuse que Sarah devienne ma belle-fille  
- Maman, si tu ne veux pas que je sois en retard, il serait temps que j'aille prendre me préparer…. D'autant que j'ai promis à Sarah de passer la chercher…  
- Oh oui, désolée, vas vite et ne sois pas en retard…  
- Je fais au plus vite…

Il rentra enfin chez lui, il mit la petite boîte dans le tiroir de la commode, près de la photo de son père. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, il en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard… Il ouvrit son armoire, choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue nuit, il s'habilla et descendit chercher Sarah…

- Sarah ?  
- Je suis en haut, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, installe toi, j'arrive.  
- Il faut t'aider ?  
- Harm !! Si tu viens maintenant, on sera en retard, et tu sais que j'aime être à l'heure.  
- Ca je sais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers, Harm se leva, les yeux rivés sur Sarah, elle portait une petite robe bleue nuit, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais cette toilette coordonnait très bien avec la tenue de Harm…

- Woaw, Sarah, tu es magnifique.  
- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Elle approcha et mit ses bras autour de son coup, pour l'attirer à elle, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait….

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie ?  
- Oui, mais j'adore te l'entendre dire…  
- Je t'aime plus que tout Sarah, tu es la femme la plus belle au monde…  
- Mmmhh !!! Un compliment ???  
- Ce ne sera pas le dernier…  
- Je t'aime Harm…  
- Je t'aime aussi mon amour…  
- Mon amour ?  
- Oui, tu es mon amour…  
- J'adore quand tu es comme ça, tu es si mignon…  
- Je serais toujours comme ça avec toi…  
- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien, mais ta maman nous attend, et je suis curieuse de savoir se qu'elle mijote…  
- Je sens que la fin de soirée va être mouvementé…  
- Je le crois aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et sortirent de la maison pour se rendre chez Trish. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le perron.

- Maman ?  
- Entre, mon chéri, nous sommes dans la salle à manger…  
- Ok, on arrive…  
- Oh Sarah vous êtes magnifique… lui dit Franck  
- Merci beaucoup Franck, c'est ce que Harm m'a dit il y a quelques minutes…  
- Et bien il avait raison…  
- Sarah !!!  
- Trish !!!  
- Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir, et je vois qu'on a repris des forces…  
- Oui, j'ai un homme à la maison, qui me fait de bons petits plats, difficile de résister…  
- Je vous comprends tout à fait… Venez tous les deux et installez vous à table…  
- Merci Trish.  
- Nous allons dîner, le repas est prêt… Nous discuterons plus tard…  
- Bien… Comme vous voudrez…

Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, Trish avait mis un peu de musique, le repas terminé, Sarah aida à débarrasser… Trish prépara du café, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Voilà Franck et moi avons décidé de vous faire un cadeau, vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps, mais il y a tellement longtemps que vous devriez l'être ! Et nous savons aussi à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre, nous avons pu le voir durant ces derniers moments…  
- Donc nous avons discuté ta mère et moi et on est parvenu à ce décider, ce n'était pas évident mais bon…. Voilà…

Franck tendit une grande enveloppe à Harm…

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Ouvre, et tu sauras…

Harm regarda Sarah, le regard plein de questions, il ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe, et y découvrit deux billets d'avion… Il les prit en main et regarda la destination « Tahiti ». Sarah mit une main devant sa bouche et Harm tourna les yeux vers sa mère, il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire tout à l'heure avec la bague…

- J'espère que vous allez vous amuser le plus possible et ne pensez à rien d'autres qu'à vous….  
- Mais Trish, ce cadeau, c'est énorme, enfin je veux dire….  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est un plaisir pour nous… Amusez vous…  
- Merci maman, dit Harm avec un grand sourire.  
- Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire, après tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi…  
- Pour nous le plus important, c'est que vous soyez heureux tous les deux…  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie…. Il est si gentil avec moi, dit-elle se tournant vers Harm, je l'aime plus que tout…  
- Et je t'aime plus que tout aussi…  
- Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde ! Vous le méritez tous les deux ! Et n'oubliez pas que votre avion décolle à 9h00 après-demain matin. Ne tardez pas ç préparer votre valise, essayez de vous coucher tôt…  
- Tu as raison, Maman, il se fait tard, nous allons vous quitter. Nous nous voyons demain ?  
- Entendu et bien évidement nous pouvons vous conduire à l'aéroport !  
- Merci Franck qu'en dis-tu Sarah ?  
- Bien, à demain…  
- A demain…

Là-dessus ils se séparèrent ! Franck et Trish, ravis d'avoir visiblement fait plaisir au jeune couple, les jeunes encore tout étonnés de ce merveilleux cadeau qui leur tombait du ciel !  
- Tu viens chez moi, je vais commencer ma valise, on fera la tienne après…  
- Des idées dans la tête ?  
- (tout bas dans l'oreille) Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Harm, il ouvrit son armoire et d'un regard circulaire constata qu'il avait à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sarah choisit pour lui quelques vêtements ayant sa préférence. Puis ils redescendirent chez Sarah. Une fois arrivés, il la prit dans ses bras…

- On ne peut pas faire ta valise demain matin ??  
- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse… Peut être que tu aurais des arguments pour appuyer ta demande…  
- Ca j'en ai tant que tu veux… Et même davantage !  
- Prouve le moi…

Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

- Indique moi le chemin, et je vais te donner beaucoup d'arguments…  
- Mmmmhhhh !!! Monte, au dessus de l'escalier, à gauche et dernière porte à droite.  
- C'est parti…

En montant ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Sarah voyait dans le regard de Harm, l'envie, l'amour… Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, ils s'endormirent au petit matin…. Il était un peu plus de 9 h quand Harm s'éveilla, se redressant sur son coude, il regarda Sarah, toujours endormie, il lui caressa la joue…..

- Hey ! Il faut se lever, ma princesse…  
- Mmmhhh !!! Encore dodo…  
- Paresseuse ! Je sais que tu as encore envie de dormir, mais tu as des bagages à préparer… Demain notre avion partira sans nous, si tu ne n'es pas prête !  
- Oh… J'avais complètement oublié… Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Ton horloge interne ne fonctionne plus ?  
- Non et c'est de ta faute…  
- Moi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ?  
- La nuit que je viens de passer est la plus belle de ma vie…  
- Moi aussi… Je t'aime Sarah….

Sarah fut émue de cette déclaration, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit… Il la regarda pris de panique…

- Je t'aime aussi… Articula-t-elle enfin.  
- J'adore te l'entendre dire… Mais si on ne se lève pas….  
- Oui debout, c'est plus sage… Je vais prendre ma douche… Sinon !....  
- Je peux venir te frotter le dos !  
- NNNon ! Nous aurons tout le temps, pendant nos vacances…  
- Tu as raison, dit-il en la dévisageant d'un air d'envie… J'irai après toi…  
- Ok…Pilote. Elle disparut dans la salle de bains, le regard plein d'étoiles

La journée se passa en préparatifs complétés par quelques achats. Ils déjeunèrent en ville et dînèrent avec Franck et Trisch. Ces derniers les accompagnants à l'aéroport, ils convinrent d'une heure de rendez-vous.

Quand vers 7 h le lendemain, quand Trisha arriva, Harm et Mac l'attendaient en sirotant un dernier café.

Ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport, et après un dernier au revoir à Trish et Franck, tout aussi émus qu'eux, ils franchirent la porte d'embarquement et montèrent dans l'avion, main dans la main.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher, ils étaient civils à présent, rien ne s'opposait plus à ce qu'ils fassent ce dont ils avaient envie… Il s'installèrent à leurs places, l'avion roulait à peine sur le tarmac que Sarah avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harm prête à s'endormir, car leur nuit, comme la précédente, avait été courte … Il la regarda, attendri… Au décollage il ressentit cette petite poussée d'adrénaline… Et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Mac au pays des songes… Ils dormirent une grande partie du voyage.

Quand l'hôtesse annonça l'atterrissage, ils prirent tous deux conscience que ce qui était encore pour eux un rêve, devenait réalité… Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y préparer.

- Excellent séjour à Tahiti, leur lança une hôtesse…  
- Merci… Oh lala !! Nous avons pratiquement dormi durant tout le voyage…  
- C'est vrai mon cœur ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée…  
- Oui, mais je me suis rattrapée pas toi ?  
- Un peu, mais je veux bien aller vite à l'hôtel, pour faire une sieste…  
- Harm tu es incorrigible…  
- Surtout avec toi, mon amour…

Ils sortirent de l'avion, appelèrent un taxi qui les mena à leur hôtel. Le décor était somptueux. L'accueil traditionnel, fut très chaleureux...

- Bonjour Monsieur Rabb, vous avez retenu… A non, veuillez m'excuser, ce sont vos parents, je crois… Le portier, leur sourit.… Ah oui, c'est la suite 123…  
- La suite ?? Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Oui Monsieur… Voici les clés… Nous allons vous y conduire. C'est au premier étage… Vous aurez une vue sur les jardins et la piscine….  
- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, Harm se demanda pourquoi Franck et Trish avaient pris une suite… L'hôtel était visiblement confortable pour ne pas dire plus. Une chambre aurait suffit. Il se souvint que ses parents avaient eux-mêmes séjournés ici, ils avaient peut-être leur raison. Mais c'était tout de même un cadeau magnifique. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sarah…

- Harm ?? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ?  
- Oh désolé Sarah, non aucun… Cet endroit est magnifique ! .  
- Oui Pilote  
- Sarah !!! Je ne suis plus pilote…  
- Je le sais ! Mais tu resteras toujours mon Pilote préféré…

Il lui fit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres tout en suivant le groom vers leur suite… Celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte, et laissa passer Sarah.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer, Harm était aussi un peu sous le choc, la suite était superbe, une très belle chambre avec salle de bain, un petit salon prolongé par une terrasse, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux… Dans les deux pièces, de petits bouquets de fleurs, en tiarés en particulier, ajoutaient beauté et doux parfums…

- Harm, es-tu sûr que ça soit notre chambre ?  
- C'est celle-ci qui a été réservée pour nous…  
- Woaw !!! Tes parents ont fait une véritable folie !  
- Oui… Comme tu dis… Woaw woaw….

Le groom était reparti les laissant seuls. Harm comprit la parole de Trish, quand elle avait dit : « C'est pour ça que l'on va vous faire un cadeau au soir, tu verras et tu comprendras… ». Ici, il pourra lui faire sa demande… Il n'avait pas oublié la bague remise par sa mère. Il respira un grand coup, et dit :

- Si on s'installait, nous voilà dans ce petit paradis pour deux semaines autant en profiter non ?  
- Oui, mais je ne saurais jamais comment remercier ta mère et Franck…  
- Ils sont comme ça…. Je crois que Maman est contente que l'on soit ensemble, et elle ne s'en cache pas ! Elle m'a fait un cadeau en plus. Mais tu le verras d'ici quelques jours…  
- Ah bon !!! dit elle en se rapprochant…  
- Oui, mais je n'ai plus trop envie de parler…  
- Et de quoi aurais-tu envie ?  
- De toi…  
- Mmhh, excellent programme, accorde moi 10 minutes dans cette somptueuse salle de bains …  
- Cette fois ci je te suis, je vais te laver le dos…  
- Suis-moi pilote….

Il passèrent la journée dans la chambre, entre la douche et le lit, tentant de rattraper les années perdues… Le lendemain, ils allèrent en ville se promener, et finirent la journée sur la plage. Les journées passèrent à une vitesse folle… Cinq jours déjà s'étaient écoulés…. Harm décida de faire sa demande le soir même…  
- Sarah ?  
- Oui, j'arrive dans une minute.

Il arpentait le salon, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda….  
- Voilà ce soir, j'aimerais que nous dînions au restaurant que nous avons remarqué lors de notre promenade avant hier…  
- Oh !!! Pour quelle occasion ?  
- Surprise !…  
- Oh ! Tu m'intrigues…  
- Pas d'autres questions, je resterai muet comme une tombe ! Allons nous baigner…  
- Bon ! Alors allons profiter de la plage ! J'aimerais bronzer encore un peu..  
- Mais tu es belle comme tu es… J'adore quand tu es en bikini, tu es superbe…  
- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus en maillot…  
- Mmmhhh !!! Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là tout de suite ??  
- Je crois avoir une petite idée là dessus….  
- Tu préfères toujours aller à la plage ?  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais tu m'invites à la plage puis tu changes d'avis…  
- Je viens de t'imaginer encore en bikini…. Et d'un coup, j'ai une partie de mon corps qui a réagi sans que je ne fasse quoi que ça soit…  
- Ah oui ? Et serait-il toujours au garde à vous ?  
- Pour avoir la réponse, il va falloir que tu vérifies par toi-même…  
- Haaarrrmmm !!!  
- Viens… dit il en l'entraînant dans la chambre…

Ils émergèrent en fin d'après midi. Voyant l'heure de sa démarche approcher, Harm devenait un peu nerveux… Mais Sarah, le ressentit.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harm ?  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Tu as l'air bizarre…  
- Non ma belle, je te rassure.  
- Très Bien. Si tu veux que nous soyons à l'heure au restaurant, je vais aller me préparer… Seule !  
- A vos ordres Colonel ! J'irai après vous…  
- Que tu es bête ! Je me dépêche… Elle lui planta un baiser sur le bout du nez et s'évinça vivement.

Il tenta de la retenir, mais en vain. Ses pensées le ramenèrent très vite vers la soirée qui s'annonçait ! Comment allait-il la demander en mariage ? ET comment allait-elle réagir ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit venant de la salle de bain, il se leva, et s'approcha de la porte.

- Sarah, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, j'ai laissé tomber la bouteille de shampoing, je suis désolée…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait du mal…  
- Non, je vais bien…  
- Ok, appelle-moi dès que tu as fini, je suis sur la terrasse.  
- Bien sûr…

Il repartit vers la terrasse, regarda le paysage, et replongea dans ses pensées. De son côté, Sarah, se demandait ce que Harm avait en tête.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il était préoccupé… Mais par quoi ? Elle n'avait aucune idée, elle se promit de tirer cela au clair. « J'essayerai de savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête, ce soir…. ». Elle sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Elle appela Harm, il arriva peu après.  
- Harm, j'ai terminé.

L'appel demeura sans réponse. Elle réitéra une seconde fois pour le même résultat… « Il est véritablement dans les nuages… » Elle le trouva sur la terrasse...  
- Harm ! Ca va ??  
- Ouais…  
- Harm, voilà deux fois que je t'appelle … Quelque chose te tracasse ?….  
- Je vais bien Sarah, d'ailleurs je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie…  
- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire… Et c'est pareil pour moi, je suis tellement bien dans tes bras…

Elle s'avança vers lui, et se blottit dans ses bras, il lui mit un baiser sur le front et la serra à lui couper le souffle.

- Je vais me préparer Chérie, parce que si je reste trop longtemps comme ça je crois que nous n'irons pas au restaurant… Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse il obtint un autre baiser. Et une tape sur l'épaule.

Sarah choisit une robe noire, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, elle voulut l'attaché mais n'y arriva pas, quand elle voulut appeler Harm, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide, Sarah ?  
- J'allais justement t'appeler…

Harm attacha la robe, et la fit se retourner. Lui n'avait que sla serviette autour de la taille, Sarah, le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es magnifique Sarah.  
- Merci, mais toi que vas-tu mettre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée pour moi ?  
- Tu peux rester comme cela ! J'adore …..

Il disparut quelques minutes et réapparut vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue nuit. .

Elle partit se maquiller légèrement, quand elle sortit, Harm était prêt. Elle l'observa intensément, il était magnifique, cette tenue lui allait ç ravir. Il lui tournait le dos, mais sentit son regard sur lui.

- Je sens ton regard Sarah…  
- Et alors ?  
- Comment me trouves-tu ?  
- Tu es très élégant… Dis-moi, qui vas-tu draguer comme ça ?  
- Je ne drague plus, je n'en n'ai plus besoin, j'ai la femme de ma vie, près de moi.

Emue par ces paroles, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur sa joue…

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre…

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harm…  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes, puis il se redressa, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, lui fit un baiser sur le front.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir…  
- Je te suis, mon cœur.

- C'est avec un grand sourire, qu'Harm prit la main de Sarah et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, un taxi les attendait pour les mener au restaurant. Une ravissante jeune femme les conduit à une table placée judicieusement pour permettre aux deux amoureux de profiter du décor sans être trop exposés au regard des autres clients…

- Voulez-vous un apéritif ? Un cocktail ? Questionna un serveur sorti du décor…  
- Sarah ?  
- Je prendrais bien un jus de fruits.  
- La même chose, Mademoiselle…..  
- C'est noté, voici les menus.

Le serveur partit, Harm la regarda intensément. Elle le sentit et releva la tête.

- Harm ?

- Harm ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
- Oh ! Désolé, tu disais ?  
- Tu es bizarre, déjà tout à l'heure…  
- Pardonne-moi…. J'étais dans mes pensées…  
- Un penny pour tes pensées, Pilote.  
- Je ne suis plus Pilote Sarah, et mes pensées valent bien plus qu'un penny…  
- Dis-moi Harm…  
- Je te demande juste un peu de patience…

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur, qui leur apportait leurs apéritifs.

- Voici nos cocktails maison, vous voulez commander maintenant ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore choisi, réponds Sarah.  
- Moi non plus.  
- prenez votre temps, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes répondit le jeune homme en s'éclipsant.

Harm prit la main de Sarah, et posa un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

- Sarah, tu veux savoir mes pensées ! Et bien, je vais te les dire, mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, voilà….Euh…. Je t'ai invitée ici ce soir, car ce cadre magnifique m'apparaît comme l'endroit idéal pour te demander si tu voudrais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi… Sarah veux tu m'épouser ?

- Sarah ?  
- Oh, désolée…. Harm, je ne m'attendais pas à cela…. Tu sais bien que oui, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je t'aime plus que tout…  
- Je t'aime aussi Sarah…. Alors tiens…

Harm lui tendit une petite boite, Sarah la prit avec difficultés, ses mains tremblaient… Elle finit par l'ouvrir, Harm entendit un « Oh !! » sortant de la bouche de Sarah.

- Elle est magnifique Harm, je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
- C'est la bague que mon père a offerte à ma mère pour leurs fiançailles, elle me l'a donnée le soir où elle et Franck nous ont parlé du voyage.  
- C'est un bijou splendide Harm.  
- Tu l'es aussi…  
Harm reprit l'anneau et le glissa délicatement à l'annulaire gauche de sa compagne ! L'espace d'un instant, le souvenir de l'aéroport de Sydney effleura sa mémoire, mais cela ne faisait plus mal ! Ce soir c'était à son tour ! Et rien n'y pourrait changer désormais ! Ils avaient franchi le pas ! Rien ni personne ne pourraient venir entraver leur bonheur…

Le serveur revint, ils commandèrent, et passèrent la soirée dans une douce euphorie… Mac jetait de temps à autre un regard vers les milles feux de la bague placée à son doigt. Ils étaient pressés de rentrer à l'hôtel, mais voulaient également savourer cette soirée qui resterait unique. Ils rentrèrent tard et passèrent une nuit très agitée.

Le séjour passa très vite, en balades, baignades dans le merveilleux lagon…. Il fut bientôt temps de rentrer à San Diego.

- Sarah ? Es-tu prête ?  
- Non, j'en ai plus pour longtemps.  
- Ok, mais il ne faudrait pas rater l'avion…  
- Je suis là, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de repartir, je suis si bien ici avec toi…  
- Moi aussi, mais nous devons rentrer Mademoiselle Mackenzie ! Nous avons un mariage à organiser et je crois que ma mère va être très heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle !.....  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oh oui, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça…  
- Et moi donc…  
- Sarah !!  
- Désolée mais c'était trop tentant…

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, s'embrassèrent. Une heure plus tard ils partirent vers l'aéroport.  
Ils s'envolaient vers une nouvelle vie !


End file.
